


Mostly

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [10]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is simple where Sam Tyler is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> Not prompted by anybody, just happened in the process of writing something else.

Nothing is simple where Sam Tyler is concerned, and Annie wonders at times if he's good for her at all. Bit of a madman, he is, and maybe that's an understatement – a full on lunatic instead, one that's mostly in disguise. He makes her insides knot up, butterflies and confusion, and mostly – _mostly_ – she does like having him around.

He gives her this look sometimes, this certain sad smile, that reminds her of his deep-buried suicidal tendencies. So she stops – smiles – listens. Offers him a hand to hold. If he asks her what to do, she tells him to stay.


End file.
